The Lion King: Reverse?
by Firestorm4
Summary: E se la storia del Re Leone 2 fosse al contrario, se fosse nata prima Kiara di Kopa, se Vitani fosse la prediletta di Zira? (i personaggi sono sempre quelli, cambia solo l'importanza) Questa è la mia versione.
1. 1: L'esilio e la nascita di Kopa

Dopo aver esiliato Zira e le fedeli di Scar, Simba era più sollevato, almeno adesso non avrebbe più avuto Zira che lo tormentava.

Era il tramonto e Simba, guradando il tramonto diceva...

Simba: Chissà se ho fatto la cosa giusta.

Di fianco a lui c'era Nala...

Nala: Non preoccuparti, vedrai che non ci vorrà molto prima che cambino idea e si pentano di quello in cui credano.

Simba: Lo spero.

E i due si diressero dentro la grotta dove Kiara li stava aspettando per andare a dormire.

Intanto Zira era arrivata nelle Terre di Nessuno e aveva trovato anche un riparo dove passare il resto dell' esilio.

Il giorno seguente Zira capì perché Simba l'aveva mandata lì, il cibo e l'acqua scarseggiavano, e questo non fece altro che alimentare il suo odio verso di lui, però adesso non poteva far niente perché era incinta, quindi decise di pianificare il suo piano malefico contro Simba, durante la maternità.

Passarono alcuni mesi e Nala corse da Simba...

Nala: Simba! Va a chiamare Rafiki, sto per partorire!

Simba: Ok, Timon, Pumbaa, andate a chiamare Rafiki, VELOCI!

Timon: Saremo dei razzi, forza Pumbaa A TUTTO GAAAASSSS!

PRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Timon: Non in quel senso...

Pumbaa: Oh, scusa.

I due partirono come due saette e arrivarono all'albero di Rafiki in un tempo record, lo chiamarono e si diressero a grande velocità alla Rupe dei Re.

Quando furono alla rupe Nala era distesa per terra che ansimava...

Simba: Non preoccuparti, ora c'è Rafiki, andrà tutto bene.

Nala: Grazie Simba (e gli leccò la guancia).

Durante il parto Simba non faceva altro che girare avanti e indietro,

Timon: Simba, sai per caso dov'è Kiara, è da stamattina che la cerco.

Simba: è con mia mamma, gli sta insegnando a cacciare...

Pumbaa: uuuhhh forte, dai Timon andiamo a vedere come si caccia!

Timon: Ok, ma solo perché non abbiamo niente da fare.

Pumbaa: Simba dov'è che sono?

Simba: sono vicino alla pozza dell'acqua.

Pumbaa: Grazie Simba!

I due si diressero a grande velocità fino alla pozza, quando furono lì camminarono con grande cautela per non disturbare la lezione e le prede, però la lezione era già finita e videro in lontananza Sarabi, ma non Kiara,

Timon: Sarabi, dov'è Kiara?

Sarabi: Ma sei cieco, non vedi che è qua accanto a me?

Timon: ehm, no, non l'ho vista, già lei è piccola, poi c'è anche l'erba alta, non ho mica la vista a raggi X!

Kiara: Timon, Pumbaa, che ci fate qua?

Pumbaa: Siamo venuti a vedere che cacciavi, ma avevi già finito.

Kiara: Se vuoi puoi venire domani che...

Pumbaa: oh, fantastico, domani vedrò un leone cacciare, quando partite?

Kiara: quando il sole è a metà del cielo.

Pumbaa: perfetto!

Alla Rupe invece...

Rafiki: Simba!

Simba: dimmi Rafiki.

Rafiki: Vieni qua, è un maschio!

Simba: Grazie al cielo...

corse verso Rafiki e vide che teneva in mano una palla di pelo del suo stesso colore, nel frattempo arrivarono Sarabi, Kiara, Timon e Pumbaa...

Timon: ehi Simba, è un maschio o una femmina?

Simba: è un maschietto.

Pumbaa: Perfetto così ritorneremo ai vecchi tempi finalmente.

Timon: Eh già.

Kiara: Papà posso vederlo?

Simba: Sì è dentro alla grotta con la mamma, vai pure, ma non fare troppo rumore.

Kiara: OK!

Simba: Mamma vai anche tu, non vedevi l'ora che nascesse.

Sarabi: Giusto adesso vado.

I due entrarono dentro con Kiara che chiese alla madre...

Kiara: Mamma come si chiama?

Nala: Si chiama Kopa.

Sarabi: è proprio un bel cucciolo, lo sai Simba che è uguale a te quando eri nato?

Simba: Dici?

Dopo questa discussione e dopo la cena andarono a dormire, nel frattempo nelle Terre di Nessuno...


	2. 2: La nascita di Vitani

Zira arriva ansimando da Nuka...

Zira: aaahhhh! Nuka va a chiamare le leonesse, fa in fretta!

Nuka: Subito mamma!

E corse via di tutta fretta a chiamarle, intanto Zira si accascia al suolo, respirando affannosamente, passarono pochi minuti e Nuka arrivò con cinque leonesse che si prepararono per il parto di Zira...

Zira: Nuka, AAAHHHH! Cerca Kovu e portalo a fare un giro!

Nuka: Subito mamma.

Nuka andò fuori dal rifugio e trovò Kovu che rincorreva una lucertola,

Nuka: Kovu! Che stai facendo?

Kovu: Non lo vedi? Sto cercando di prendere questa lucertola!

Nuka: Ah, capisco, stai tentando di far passare il tempo, eh?

Kovu: ehm, Sì, praticamente.

Nuka: Dai, vieni con me che ti faccio vedere un posto che ho scoperto stamattina.

Kovu: Dove andiamo di bello?

Nuka: Non posso dirtelo, sennò che sorpresa è!

Kovu: Uffa!

I due si incamminarono sulla strada segnata da Nuka in precedenza, Nuka lo portò in una specie di oasi dove c'erano molti alberi, una cascata e molta acqua...

Kovu: WOW! che bello perché non gli dici alla mamma di venire a vivere qui?

Nuka: Perché siamo nelle Terre dell' Ovest, siamo fuori dai confini.

Kovu: CHE COSA?

Nuka: Ti prego non dirlo a mamma, sennò questa è la volta buona che mi uccide.

Kovu: Vabbene fratellone, sarò zitto come un sasso!

Nuka: Bravo Kovu!

I due passarono li due belle orette a giocare, a rincorrersi e a schizzarsi con l'acqua, fino a quando Nuka non si mise a orecchie tese ad ascoltare i dintorni, c'era qualcuno che li osservava...

Nuka: Kovu è meglio andare via, qualcuno ci ha visti! (Sottovoce)

Kovu: Ok! (Sottovoce)

Nuka prese Kovu tra le fauci e lo portò via, così non avrebbero corso pericoli, intanto in mezzo ai cespugli...

?: Cavolo, lo avevo quasi catturato, devo essere più silenziosa la prossima volta!

Nel frattempo alla grotta di Zira...

Arabi: Dai figlia mia, hai quasi finito!

Zira: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

In quell' istante una leonessa prese la piccola palla di pelo e incominciò a pulirla perché era tutta sporca di sangue...

Zira (ansimando): Dov'è il mio piccolo, dov'è il futuro re?

Arabi: Forse volevi dire la futura Regina!

Zira (ansimando): Perché è una femmina?

Arabi: Sì!

Arabi prese la cucciola per la collottola e la adagiò tra le zampe di Zira che incominciò a leccarlo tutto per fargli assimilare il suo odore, la cucciola era di un colore quasi dorato con un ciuffo sulla fronte...

Arabi: Sarà anche una femmina, ma è proprio bella, non pensi?

Zira: Hai proprio ragione, è per questo che addestrerò lei per uccidere Simba!

Arabi: come pensi di chiamarla?

Zira: Mmmm... penso che la chiamerò... Vitani!

Arabi: Proprio un bel nome Zira, daltronde, cucciolo bello nome bello no?

Zira: Hai proprio ragione!

Proprio in quel momento arrivarono Nuka e Kovu che tornavano dalla passeggiata...

Nuka: Ciao mamma, allora è un maschio o una femmina?

Zira: è una femmina e si chiama Vitani.

Kovu: finalmente ho qualcuno con cui giocare!

Zira: non so quanto tempo abbia per giocare con te Kovu, perché lei sara la prossima regina della Rupe dei Re!

Nuka e Kovu: COSA?

Zira: Avete sentito bene, sarà la prossima sovrana...

Nuka: Ma mamma pensavo che fossi io il pre...

Zira: ZITTO!

Nuka indietreggiò con timore...

Zira: adesso andate a dormire che domani vi aspetta una giornata durissima, domani dovrete lavorare anche al posto mio.

Nuka e Kovu: Vabbene Mamma.

Così facendo tutti andarono a dormire ma...


	3. 3: Gli incontri di Kovu e Nuka

Tra l'erba alta c'era un' ombra che fissava la grotta di Zira.

?: Finalemnte so dove abiti, Nuka!

I "rumori" che Nuka aveva sentito nel Posto Proibito lo avevano seguito fino alla grotta in cui rintanava, però non entrarono dentro, i "rumori" volevano solo sapere dove stava e come arrivarono, sparirono...

Il giorno seguente nelle Terre di Nessuno Nuka era momentaneamente disoccupato e anche Kovu, non avevano niente da fare, così Nuka decise di andare nel Posto Proibito a rilassarsi un po, intanto Kovu aveva ritrovato il suo acerrimo nemico, la lucertola, Kovu questa volta era deciso a prenderla...

[Kovu]

inseguii la lucertola per un bel po' di tempo senza accorgermidi dove andavo, poi mi fermai di colpo, alzai lo sguardo e scoprii di non essere nelle mie terre, ma nelle terre di Simba, nel territorio nemico, incominciai ad indietreggiare impaurito, fino a quando non sentii qualcosa che mi bagnava le zampe posteriori, mi girai di soprassalto e con grande stupore vidi che era solo una pozza d'acqua, mi tranquillizzai, mi girai nuovamente, ma questa volta sentii qualcosa di caldo sul naso, aprii gli occhi e mi trovai davanti due occhi marroni chiaro e una leonessa cucciola della mia stessa età, io indietreggiai e arrossii per l'accaduto, mentre la leonessa rideva, io le chiesi timidamente...

Kovu: Ciao! Io sono Kovu e tu?

Kiara: Ciao! Io invece sono Kiara, non ti ho mai visto da queste parti, come mai?

Kovu: Perché... ecco...

Kiara: Dai non farti pregare...

Kovu: io sono un esiliato, ecco!

Kiara: Cosa? Tu, un esiliato?

Kovu: Sì, perché?

Kiara: Mio padre dice che non devo parlare agli sconosciuti, specialmente quelli esiliati

Kovu: Ma tuo padre come si chiama?

Kiara: Simba...

Mentre Kovu faceva amicizia con Kiara, Nuka, nel frattempo, era arrivato al Posto Proibito, si distese per terra con un tonfo e riposò tranquillamente, fino a quando non sentì dei rumori provenienti dalla foresta, Nuka si alzò, ma non fece in tempo a girarsi che una leonessa lo colpì alla schiena e lo atterrò, la leonessa le ansimava sul muso, Nuka era terrorizzato, davanti a sé vedeva solo il muso di una leonessa color argento e due occhi color ghiaccio che lo fissavano aggressivamente, non sapeva cosa fare, poi ad un tratto la leonessa gli disse...

?: Che cosa vieni a fare qui, nelle nostre terre?

Nuka: N-nnn-nn-niente, vengo solo qui p-pp-per passare il tempo e rilassarmi un po'.

?: è da 7 giorni che continuo a seguirti, Nuka, quindi ti conviene sparire sennò ti faccio fuori!

Nuka: Com'è che tu sai il mio nome?

?: Non sono affari che ti riguardano. Sparisci!

Nuka: ho capito che ho invaso le tue terre, ma non serve essere così protettivi, non ti uccido mica

la leonessa indietreggiò e lasciò che Nuka si rialsasse

?: Lo so, non saresti in grado di uccidere neanche una lucertola

Nuka: Sarò anche un po' strano, ma riesco ad uccidere benissimo una lucertola, comunque non mi hai neanc'ora detto come ti chiami!

?: che ti importa, tanto qua non ci metterai più piede, comunque mi chiamo Kira!

Nuka: è proprio un bel nome.

Kira: Grazie, ma ora sparisci, perché se ti trovano le altre leonesse ti faranno fuori, dirò loro che mi sei scappato.

Nuka: Grazie Kira, sei un' amica...

Kira: Vacci piano, io non sono tua amica, va bene?

Nuka: Ok, Grazie comunque, a presto!

Kira non rispose, guardò solo Nuka andarsene e sotto voce disse...

Kira: a presto Nuka!

Kovu, dopo aver scoperto che Simba era il padre di Kiara, stava a distanza da Kiara, per paura di essere attaccato...

Kiara: che stai facendo, non ti mangio mica

Kovu: lo so, ma il fatto è che non so come comportarmi

Kiara: ma cosa stai dicendo?

Kovu: Niente, niente

Kiara: Bhe, si è fatto tardi, io devo andare sennò mio padre mi farà saltare la cena, a domani allora!

Kovu: Come a domani? Domani dove?

Kiara: Ci vediamo qua domani, ciao!

[Kovu]

Mentre vedevo Kiara allontanarsi sentii dentro di me una strana sensazione, come se per me Kiara fosse più di un' amica, non so come spiegarlo, era una strana sensazione.


End file.
